Ollivander's Memoirs
by MargaritaVille108
Summary: This series of one-shots that gives a glimpse into the days when Mr. Ollivander sold wands to certain witches and wizards.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new series of one-shots, called "Ollivander's Memoires" which all show the days when certain characters came into the Ollivander's shop to buy their wands. I hope you enjoy it and please, if you have the time, review. Thank you!

I usually have one disclaimer on each chapter, but I am just going to have this one to cover the entire series of one-shots….

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The credit belongs to the inspiring J.K. Rowling.

Ollivander's Memoires

Tom Marvolo Riddle

The door to Mr. Ollivander's shop creaked as, presumably, a customer walked inside. Mr. Ollivander emerged from the back of the shop expecting to see a family wanting to buy a new wand for a first year Hogwarts student (popular purchases for this time of the year), but was surprised to see a solitary young boy standing just in front of the doorway. At first, he seemed a bit hesitant to approach the counter, but after taking a few minutes to survey the shop, he walked closer. Mr. Ollivander stepped out from the shadows of the shelves to greet him. "Good morning," he smiled. "How may I help you today?"

He examined the boy. He was quite a handsome young man with a pale face and dark hair and eyes. Unlike so many young wizards who walked into the shop, Mr. Ollivander could not identify him by resemblance to his parents. He looked like no one Mr. Ollivander had met before. "I'm here to buy a wand," the boy answered plainly, staring at the stacks of boxes behind Mr. Ollivander.

"Are your parents, or guardians, with you?" asked Mr. Ollivander trying to get a look outside to see if the boy's parents were anywhere the near the shop.

"No. I've haven't got any parents," the boy answered quickly. Mr. Ollivander was quite surprised at the boy's response—no hesitation, no waiting for approval from a guardian. He was in charge.

"I'm an orphan," he finished with some disdain.

"What is your name?" asked Mr. Ollivander.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," the boy answered, with an heir of importance. Mr. Ollivander did not recognize the surname Riddle and the name Tom was common enough. It was the name Marvolo that struck him. The name that immediately came to mind was Marvolo Gaunt—the only Marvolo he'd ever known—but he had no grandchildren and this handsome boy looked nothing like unfortunate Gaunt children.

"Did Professor Dumbledore not offer to accompany you?" he asked somewhat surprised that Dumbledore, or some Hogwarts Professor, had not come with him.

"I didn't need help," Tom answered matter-of-factly. "I'm used to doing things for myself." The way Tom answered the question didn't make Mr. Ollivander feel pity for him, as he would for many others, but rather a bit uneasy. This boy was very independent for his young age, almost _too_ independent.

Mr. Ollivander could have stared at Tom all day, trying to understand him, read him; however, for the sake of not appearing strange, Mr. Ollivander set out to find a wand for Tom. First he grabbed a wand from the top of the shelf, a twelve inch mahogany with a dragon heartstring. He opened the box and carefully picked up the wand handing it over to Tom.

"How about trying this one?" Tom stared at him blankly, accepting the wand. He held it limply in his hand looking to Mr. Ollivander for some sort of instruction.

"Hold it," said Mr. Ollivander pulling out his own wand to demonstrate. Tom held the wand looking as if he expected it to do something. Although he would have to maneuver the wand to make it do anything, Mr. Ollivander could tell this was not the wand for Tom. It did not come to life in his hands.

"I would say this is not the wand for you, Mr. Riddle," Mr. Ollivander reached out his hand to take back the wand.

"Don't call me Riddle…sir," Tom said not with attempt to be personable, but with underlying anger. Mr. Ollivander stared at him curiously and cautiously took the wand from his hand.

After a few moments of searching through the stacks of boxes, Mr. Ollivander appeared again, handing Tom another wand. "Eleven inches. Chestnut. Unicorn tail hair."

"Unicorn tail hair?" Tom asked confused holding the wand as he held the previous one.

"Yes," Mr. Ollivander answered, "And a very fine unicorn at that."

"Unicorn?" Tom asked even more apprehensive.

"Pure, innocent," Mr. Ollivander continued. At his explanation, Tom placed the wand back down on the counter unimpressed.

"You see my boy," he placed the wand back in its box. "Each wand has a certain core, unicorn tail hair, dragon heartstring, phoenix…" Suddenly Mr. Ollivander was struck with an idea. He disappeared back into the shelves in the middle of his explanation leaving Tom more confused than ever.

This young boy seemed to thrive on independence, importance, _what would be more important than_…There it was. Mr. Ollivander presented Tom with another wand.

"I think this one will do nicely. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Phoenix feather core."

"Phoenix?" asked Tom taking the wand from Mr. Ollivander's hands. With the sudden light that entered Tom's eyes when he held the wand in his hand, Mr. Ollivander knew he wouldn't even have to give more explanation. He, however, continued, "Yes, Phoenixes are quite special birds, with tears of healing powers…and the particular phoenix whose tail feather provides the core for this wand belongs to a very powerful wizard indeed, probably the greatest wizard of the age." Tom's countenance could not have been more different from when he entered the shop. Something blatantly changed in his face as he held this wand. "Who?" he asked hungrily, still staring at the wand clutched tightly in his hands.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"That man who came to the orphanage?"

"Oh, so they did send a Professor, yes Albus Dumbledore."

"He didn't seem very powerful," stated Tom turning the wand in his hands.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore is one of those men whose power is so great that he does not need to flaunt it." Tom them mumbled something, inaudible to Mr. Ollivander though it sounded like, "sounds like a coward to me." Slightly disturbed by what he thought he just heard, Mr. Ollivander ignored the comment and asked Tom if he wanted the wand. Tom said yes and, never letting the wand leave his hands, paid Mr. Ollivander.

Without an exchange of pleasantry or goodbye, Tom left the shop, wand still tightly gripped in his hand. Mr. Ollivander watched him turn out the door and disappear into the bustle on the street. He had never heard of this Tom Riddle before, but, for some reason, he had a strong feeling, it wouldn't be last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ollivander's Memoirs

Molly Prewett

Judging by the horrid covering of clouds in the morning, Mr. Ollivander would have never thought the sky would have been as blue and clear as it was that afternoon. The streets of Diagon Alley went from holding two or three groups of early rising wizards to being filled with a jumble of wizarding folk all enjoying the splendid August weather. Mr. Ollivander had a few customers early in the morning, mostly elderly wizards for wand repair. It had been a while since he had a customer wanting a new wand. He did sell a lot of new wands to young witches and wizards earlier in the week and he supposed as the summer holiday dwindled so would his number of young customers, but he hoped he would still get a few last minute customers. To occupy himself, he straightened as best he could the stacks of wands that filed the shop. At one point in time they were all organized by wood, core, and length, but that system faded out years ago. Now, each wand just had its own place. He knew each place and as long as he knew, it didn't matter.

Mr. Ollivander was just about to retire to the back of the shop to work on repairing a few wands, when the front door of the shop burst opened. Inside walked a tall, broad boy with dark auburn hair. He held open the door for another boy, similar in appearance except a few inches shorter in height and brighter red hair which was pulled into a pony tail. He rushed in carrying a small girl on his back. Mr. Ollivander instantly recognized the boys as Gideon and Fabien Prewett and the young witch as their sister, Molly. Mr. Ollivander had sold Gideon his wand six years ago and Fabien his five years ago.

"Fabien, put me down!" the Molly laughed as the Fabien placed her down on the floor.

"Now, how was that?" he smiled. "Better than a broom?"

"Gideon, Fabien, it's good to see you again," Mr. Ollivander greeted them. "And Molly," he looked down at Molly who was standing sandwiched between her brothers. She wasn't very tall and had a sweet, round face with long red hair that matched the boy who had carried her inside.

"Good morning, Mr. Ollivander," she responded.

"And you are here to buy your first wand." Molly smiled timidly, her cheeks reddening slightly. She looked up at her brothers.

"Yes," Gideon answered. "Mum and Dad are busy at Flourish and Blotts and sent us over here," he stuck his hand in his robe pocket and jingling the money he had inside.

"They're lucky we didn't run off to Quality Quidditch Supplies," added Fabien, laughing. "Maybe if the wand doesn't cost that much…"

"Yes, why don't we try and get that out of the way first," suggested Mr. Ollivander moving toward the first stack of wands. "And no wand repairs needed today?" he asked.

"No, not today," Gideon laughed.

"But the year's just beginning," Fabien added. Mr. Ollivander had repaired Gideon and Fabien's wands many times as they seemed to always attract trouble or some sort of dueling while at school.

"We've been threatened to be on our best behavior this year," continued Gideon, "Now that Molly's going to be at school."

"Oh please," remarked Molly.

"You don't think we'll try?" Fabien asked her, mocking hurt feelings. "Well I promise you we will try our best….I don't see us being very successful, but we will try."

"Ah, I think, this will do nicely," announced Mr. Ollivander bringing forth a wand. "I've gotten all your wands correct on the first try," he said. "I hope to keep the tradition." He handed the wand over to Molly. Her eyes lit up as her fingers gripped it. "Elm, dragon heartstring, twelve inches." Molly made a swishing motion with the wand. Not knowing the proper spells, it didn't do much, but managed to change the color of one of the wand boxes for a few brief seconds. Molly's smile grew even wider.

"Very good," said Mr. Ollivander.

"You like it, Molly?" asked Fabien.

"I love it!" exclaimed Molly.

"Looks like the tradition remains," said Gideon. "Good show, Mr. Ollivander."

"Thank you," replied Mr. Ollivander excepting the payment from Gideon. "And, what are you planning to do after your last year of school," he asked.

"I thinking about being an auror," said Gideon, proudly.

"Very suited," said Mr. Ollivander. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you. Before you enter training, bring your wand back and I will make sure it is in pristine condition. I've never been through the training, but I heard it can be a bit rough."

"Thank you," said Gideon. "I will definitely take you up on that offer."

"Mind doing the same two years from now?" asked Fabien.

"Going to follow in your brother's footsteps?"

"I don't know if I'd say that."

"He's always following in my footsteps," Gideon roughly rubbed Fabien's head.

"You going to be an auror too, Molly?" asked Fabien. Molly, who didn't care much about anything except her new wand shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, you've still got plenty of time," Mr. Ollivander chuckled. "And I know you'll be careful with that wand."

"I will," promised Molly.

"Well, I suppose we should get going," said Fabien. "Maybe we could stop by Fortescue's and get some ice cream. What do you think, Molly?" Molly nodded her head happily and the three set out the door.

"Good-bye, Mr. Ollivander."

"Good-bye, Mr. Ollivander."

"Good-bye, Mr. Ollivander."

"Good-bye," Mr. Ollivander called after them. "Tell your parents I said hello."

Mr. Ollivander always enjoyed seeing the Prewett family. He knew that Gideon and Fabien, though somewhat reckless, would someday be great wizards. Seeing their sister finally get her own wand, he was sure she would be great as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas Everyone! I hope everyone had a great day!

Ollivander's Memoirs

Narcissa Black

Mr. Ollivander examined the broken wand lying before him. It wasn't fully snapped in half, but hanging on by splinters. He could fix it, but whether it would ever work to its full potential again was unlikely. His work was interrupted by the tinkling of the bell signaling a customer had come in the shop. He left his work and made his way to the front of the shop. Entering as shop as he arrived at the counter, were three young girls. One tall and slender with long mane of thick dark hair, dark eyes and a sallow expression. She wore a dark cloak covering an equally dark dress. The next resembling the first very closely except for lighter, shoulder length hair and wider eyes. Contrasting the first, she wore a red cloak. Standing timidly in front of them was a third girl, much shorter with hair of white blond. She too wore a dark cloak. Mr. Ollivander recognized the girls as the three Black sisters, Bellatrix, the eldest, Andromeda, the second oldest, and Narcissa, the youngest. Although able to be differentiated, they all possessed the Black family trait of beauty and haughtiness.

"How about a walnut, Cissy?" asked Bellatrix to Narcissa as they walked towards the counter.

"Merlin Bella, can't you let her make any decision by herself," remarked Andromeda who kept a few feet behind them.

"Some people like to keep things traditional," Bellatrix argued in an angry whisper.

"Good morning Ms. Black, Ms. Black, Ms. Black," greeted Mr. Ollivander.

"Good morning," the girls answered in unison, Andromeda more positively than the other sisters.

"And Ms. Black," Mr. Ollivander looked towards Narcissa, "is here to purchase her first wand."

"Yes," Bellatrix answered. Mr. Ollivander nodded and began his search for a wand for Narcissa. In all his experience with the Black family, he learned it was not a good idea to keep them waiting.

"Will your parents be joining you?" asked Mr. Ollivander solely to make some sort of conversation. He was rather indifferent to whether Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa's parents would be joining them. Mr. and Mrs. Black were a particularly unpleasant couple and weren't much for conversation if one did not run in their circle.

"Yes," Bellatrix answered again, bored, running her fingers up and down the counter. "They're still outside talking with the Malfoys. We ran into them in…the apothecary." Mr. Ollivander had a feeling that wherever they ran into the Malfoys was not the apothecary, rather someplace such as Knockturn Alley. "You know, Cissy," Bellatrix turned to Narcissa, "They have a son Lucius. He just started school last year. Oh you've seen him before. Quite a handsome boy isn't he?"

"Honestly, Bella are you trying to pair her off before she even stepped a foot into school?" asked Andromeda.

"I am just trying to make sure she is friends with the right people," Bellatrix answered calmly.

"Oh the right people," Andromeda laughed.

"Yes," answered Bellatrix clearly getting angry. "We don't want her running around with mudbloods."

"Please don't say that word, Ms. Black," interjected limply Mr. Ollivander as he brought a wand forward. He would not stand for that kind of talk in his shop, but Bellatrix was not the type one would want to make angry. She angrily stared at him for a brief second before turning back to Narcissa. Andromeda just rolled her eyes.

"I think I saw some friends down by Flourish and Blotts. I think I'm going to go see them," said Andromeda. "Clearly, I'm not needed here." Bellatrix barely acknowledged that Andromeda said anything.

"Tell mom and dad where I went," she said on the way out the door. "Good-bye, Mr. Ollivander."

"Good-bye Ms. Black," replied Mr. Ollivander, saddened by Andromeda's leaving. She was really the only "light" in the Black family.

"Now, Ms. Black," he turned his attention back to Narcissa. He scanned the nearest shelf of wands and found one he thought would be particularly useful to her.

"Blackthorn, dragon heartstring, nine and one third inches," he stated as he handed it gingerly to her. She held it in her hands for a few moments, looking it over.

"Cissy," Bellatrix held out her hand. Narcissa placed the wand in her hand. Her eyes narrowed as she eyed the wand all over turning it in her hands.

"If you like it," she sighed. Mr. Ollivander looked at Narcissa. He was sure that this wand would suit her, but perhaps not having a wand similar enough to her sister's would dissuade her from buying it. Narcissa took the wand back and examined it once more.

"I'll take it," she said. A wave of relief came over Mr. Ollivander. Now all he had to do was wait for Mr. and Mrs. Black, who were now visible outside the shop, to purchase the wand. Another wave of anxiety fell over him.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not sure if I mentioned this earlier, but I feel that I should now. The characters whose wands are not specified, I just made up.

Ollivander's Memoirs

Sirius Black

Mr. Ollivander lit the top of yet another candle with the tip of his wand. Even in sunny afternoon light his shop was very dim, so on an exceptionally stormy afternoon like the present, it was very difficult to see much in the store. Mr. Ollivander didn't expect many customers to fight the weather to come in, but should any come in he did not want the shop to be so dark the customer could not see which wand he or she was purchasing.

Mere moments after he had finished lighting the last candle, Mr. Ollivander heard the door open. In walked a young boy—tall for his age, dark hair and grey eyes, very handsome.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Black," Ollivander greeted him. This young boy was Sirius Black, yet another leaf on the Black family tree. Mr. Ollivander could recognize him, and his younger brother, Regulus, who followed not far behind him, anywhere. Sirius did not reply with words, but with a careless smirk. Next, Mr. Ollivander greeted Regulus, and received nothing, but a quick motion of Regulus' eyes looking him over. Mr. Ollivander rarely had time to observe the Black family, he rarely left his shop and they spent most of their time in their home, that's location was unknown to almost everyone in the wizarding community, or Knockturn Alley, but the few times he did, this was normal behavior for Regulus. Sirius was outspoken, loud, a talent for being a bit rebellious, while Regulus was always quiet, bearing the same expressionless countenance.

Next Mr. and Mrs. Black entered shop.

"Afternoon, Mr. Black, Mrs. Black," said Mr. Ollivander.

"Afternoon," Mrs. Black answered with a tone of condescension or disdain. Mrs. Walburga Black was perhaps a great beauty at one time in her life, to have such handsome children one would have to have been attractive, but the years had not been particularly kind to her. Although a hint of what once was a lovely face still remained, she was now very drawn and gaunt looking with her lips permanently formed into a line that inferred distaste. Mr. Orion Black was not in a much better situation. Although his hair had not begun to grey, his age was shown through the wrinkles in his skin and the large bags under his eyes. Like his son Regulus, Mr. Black seemed to prefer remaining quiet; however, unlike Regulus, there seemed to be something completely sinister and frightening about his silence.

"I presume Mr. Sirius is here to purchase his first wand?" asked Mr. Ollivander.

"Yes, Sir," answered Sirius. Mr. Ollivander nodded his head and disappeared into the rows of wand boxes. He read each box carefully. Some witches' and wizards' wands were easy to choose, but this boy was different. He was different from his family, Mr. Ollivander could tell. _He wanted to be different._ It would not be right to choose a Willow or a Walnut as those were the woods of his parents' wands. Unfortunately cores were limited. Scanning one the final rows of boxes he discovered what he believed to be the perfect wand for Sirius. He carefully slipped the box out from under the others and carried it to the front of the shop.

"Ash, dragon heartstring, twelve and a half inches," he handed the wand over to Sirius.

"Wicked," Sirius murmured quietly as he held the wand. Mr. Ollivander half-expected Mr. or Mrs. Black to examine the wand, make sure it was good enough for their son, but they seemed rather indifferent. Briefly observing them as Mr. Black paid for the wand, Mr. Ollivander noticed that unlike Sirius who generally remained paces away from his parents and walked ahead of them, Regulus always seemed to be closer to them, following them. At that moment he stood next to his mother allowing her to stroke his hair as he stared blankly at something in the back of the shop.

Mr. Black paid Mr. Ollivander and turned to exit the shop. Mrs. Black turned to follow. "Sirius, put that away before you hurt someone," scolded Mrs. Black, clearly irritated, who noticed Sirius making swift motions and flourishes with his new wand. Sirius rolled his eyes and slipped his new wand into his pocket.

"Common, Regulus dear," Mrs. Black placed her hand on Regulus' shoulder and guided him out of the shop. Mr. Ollivander didn't bother bidding them goodbye. They wouldn't listen or appreciate it anyway.

"Thank you, Sir," said Sirius who still remained in the shop pulling his wand back out of his pocket.

"You're welcome," Mr. Ollivander smiled.

"Sirius!"

Sirius again rolled his eyes and jogged out of the store. Mr. Ollivander couldn't help, but smile when seeing him. Here were the Blacks filled with false authority and self-importance and their own son didn't take them seriously. Despite his overall appearance as a somewhat rebellious teenager, Mr. Ollivander viewed him as one of the most promising members of the Black family. He looked forward to the day when Regulus would come to purchase his wand so he could see what became of Sirius. He had a feeling his time at Hogwarts would be differently spent than the rest of his family who secluded themselves mostly to gatherings in the Slytherin common room.


	5. Chapter 5

Ollivander's Memoirs

James Potter

"Hello?" a voice called Mr. Ollivander out of the back of his shop. He was so focused on repairing a damaged wand—a well valued, inherited, family wand—that he did not even here the door open.

"Good, morning," he greeted his customers. Standing inside the shop were Mr. and Mrs. Potter and a young boy with a thin stature, glasses, which gave greater appearance to his hazel eyes, and messy black hair. Mr. Ollivander was unclear whether this boy was the Potters' son, grandson, or other relative. He never recalled selling a wand to any other children of the Potters, but, though it was doubtful, there were other wand makers to whom the Potter could have gone. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were on the fine line between being old for parents and young for grandparents so this young boy could have been either a son or grandchild.

"Good morning Mr. Ollivander," said Mrs. Potter happily. "This is our son, James," she placed a hand on James's back. He smiled.

"Good morning, sir," he said.

"Good morning," Mr. Ollivander smiled. "And you must be here to buy your first wand?"

"Yes, Sir," he answered happily. Mr. Potter beamed. Mr. Ollivander nodded his head and turned to the stacks of wand boxes behind him. When thinking of the Potters, he could not help, but smile. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were loving, caring and would do anything for their son. It was lovely to see such happy families, when he had so often come in contact with others who were not so lucky. He immediately thought of Sirius Black, who had just come in the shop to purchase his wand a few days earlier, who was clearly less loved by his parents than his younger brother. "Ah, that's right," he thought to himself, "Sirius will be in James's year." He wondered how they would get along, being from such different backgrounds, if they ever came in contact at all, for her was certain Mr. Potter would be in Gryffindor, like his father, and Sirius probably was given no other choice than to be in Slytherin.

Stacked one on top of the other were two wands, a mahogany and a chestnut, which he thought would be excellent for James's use. He brought both of them out onto the counter to get a closer look at them in the light. James's eyes widened with excitement as he caught a glimpse of the wand boxes. "These two I think will work particularly well," stated Mr. Ollivander, opening each box carefully and placing each wand on the counter. "I just want to get a closer look as to which will be best." James stared at the wands, subconsciously ruffling his already messy hair as he waited.

"James, dear, leave your hair alone," Mrs. Potter gently smacked his hand off of his head. "His hair is so untidy," she explained, "I've tried everything to keep it down," she patted the back of James's head where his hair stubbornly stuck up, "but, I just can't fix it."

"Not that he'd want it fixed," Mr. Potter gave James a few pats on the back. James smirked looking at his father.

Mr. Ollivander finished choosing the wand. He lifted up the mahogany handing it over to James. "Mahogany, dragon heartstring core, eleven inches," stated Mr. Ollivander. James was in awe as he gripped the wand in his hand.

"Wicked!" he exclaimed, which automatically caused Mr. Ollivander to think of Sirius again.

"That is a rather nice one," Mr. Potter stated, clearly happy with the choice. "Like, it son?"

"Yeah," stated James, still eyeing it.

"Excellent for Transfiguration, very pliable," Mr. Ollivander added.

"Mr. Ollivander's giving you a leg up," laughed Mr. Potter.

"I'll need all the help I can get," replied James.

"Oh, nonsense, dear you're very intelligent," Mrs. Potter, "When you're paying attention."

"And not solely concerned about Quidditch," Mr. Potter added, "although that's important too. Our boy tends to pay more attention to the _Prophet's_ Quidditch column more than any books," he explained to Mr. Ollivander.

"They tend to be more interesting," James defended himself.

"He's quite talented on a broom, but I know we would prefer he were equally or even more talented with the books," said Mr. Potter.

"Are you planning on playing Quidditch at school?" asked Mr. Ollivander.

"I hope so," answered James. "I'll probably wait a few years to try out though."

"Ah a good plan," replied Mr. Ollivander, "get the handle of all that school work before committing to that. Now, are we definite about this wand?" James looked towards his parents for their approval. Mrs. Potter smiled. Mr. Potter nodded.

"Yes," James answered definitely. He handed the wand back to Mr. Ollivander who placed it in its box. As this took place, Mrs. Potter began to tear up a little. Mr. Ollivander took notice and look at her sympathetically. Noticing Mr. Ollivander, Mrs. Potter explained, "Oh I know school will be such an exciting time for him, but I'm still sad to see him go. I won't know what to do with myself."

"I'll write all the time," James reassured her.

"Oh you most definitely will," she laughed wiping her eyes.

"And I'll be home for the holidays."

"Probably bringing droves of friends along with him," Mr. Potter placed an arm around Mrs. Potter, which seemed to brighten her up a bit.

Mr. Ollivander returned the wand box to James who paid him. Mrs. Potter sighed, "We've gotten the books, the cauldron, and the wand. Do we need anything else?"

"How about a broom?" James suggested.

"Nice try, son," Mr. Potter smiled. "First years aren't allowed brooms."

"Maybe for Christmas, or when you make the Quidditch team," he added to James's delight.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Ollivander," Mr. Potter said.

"Yes, oh and a pleasant season, if we don't see you," added Mrs. Potter.

"Thank you for my wand, sir," James said.

"You are most welcome," answered Mr. Ollivander. "I hope it serves you well."

"I'll remember Transfiguration," said James before exiting the shop with his parents. Mr. Ollivander chuckled. Many different wands were good for many different purposes—charms, potions, defense, but that didn't necessarily mean that the witch or wizard would be exceptionally gifted at the subject. Witches and wizards were generally born with talents in certain subjects, although having a good wand didn't hurt. He wondered if James Potter would be any good at Transfiguration.


	6. Chapter 6

Ollivander's Memoirs

Severus Snape

"Thank you very much Mr. Ollivander," the young witch smiled still in awe at her new wand, before chasing after her father out the door. Mr. Ollivander enjoyed this particular week of the summer the most. It was one of my busiest for new students to come and purchase their first wands. He expected another customer or two to walk in at any moment. Not more than two minutes later, the door to the shop opened. Inside walked young boy. He held the door open for a woman. They walked into the shop, the boy stopping a few feet from the counter and the woman a few paces behind. In her hands she held a cauldron, presumably another item on the list of school supplies for Hogwarts. This caldron, however, looked as if it had been through Hogwarts, a perhaps a few other places, many times before it was purchased today. Neither the woman nor the young boy spoke. Each resembled the other in appearance and temperament; they could not be anything, but mother and son. The young boy was small, dark haired, with a pale face and saddened expression. The mother was sickly thin, with long, straggly, dark hair and a matching countenance. They both wore clothes that looked like they hadn't been attended to for weeks. "Morning Mrs. Snape," greeted Mr. Ollivander afraid that speaking too loudly or too quickly might upset her. She looked as if she hadn't slept for days. He remembered Eileen, then Prince, from her younger years. Never an outgoing or outwardly happy person, but generally bright and well cared for. He heard that she had gone off and married a muggle, Snape, and that the marriage wasn't a particularly good one. Seeing her and her son's appearance, he could tell the rumors were true and possibly an understatement.

"This must be your son," he looked down at the boy trying to start some sort of conversation. The young boy's expression didn't change. Mr. Ollivander got the impression that this boy did not speak often unless he was ordered to do so.

"Severus," Mrs. Snape answered.

"Ah, well it is a pleasure to meet you," said Mr. Ollivander. Severus made a face as if he didn't believe a word Mr. Ollivander was saying.

"It seems like it was only yesterday when you mother was here buying her first wand," he smiled, "13 and a half inches, willow, unicorn tail." He looked to Mrs. Snape to confirm that he was correct (which of course, he already knew. He never forgot a wand he sold). She nodded her head, managing a small smile, which looked more like a desire for him to stop talking and hurrying the purchase along as quickly as possible.

"Well, why don't I find you a wand?" he asked, again Severus didn't answer. Mr. Ollivander turned to the stacks of wands behind him. As he read the labels of each wand, he glanced the Mrs. Snape and Severus. They seemed like they were standing a bit closer together. Severus looked up to his mother who smiled quickly. For a brief second she patted his shoulder. Mr. Ollivander could tell there was love there, just a strained sort of love. He thought of the week before, when the Potter family came into the shop. James Potter was so lively, so energetic, anyone could tell how much his parents cared. Mr. Ollivander got the notion that Mrs. Snape did care, but, perhaps what she was doing was all the care she could give.

Mr. Ollivander came across two wands that he thought would be suitable for Severus. He brought them to the counter. "Why don't you try this?" he handed the first wand to Severus. "Yew, unicorn tail core, 11 and one quarter inches." Severus picked up the wand and slowly flourished it for a few minutes. Mr. Ollivander could tell that the wand would work reasonably well for Severus, but he wanted him to try the other.

"How about this," he took the first wand from Severus and gave him the second. "Walnut, dragon heartstring core, twelve inches," he added. The second Severus had the wand in his hand, something changed in his eyes. For a moment, he might have even smiled. Mr. Ollivander could tell Severus had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He hoped perhaps that going to Hogwarts would change this boy—make him happier. He hoped that Severus would change before entering school, someone of his current personality might have a difficult time making friends, except maybe in Slytherin—they could be a quiet, cunning bunch.

Mrs. Snape paid Mr. Ollivander and with a small nod of goodbye, exited the shop. Severus followed her almost immediately; however, he stopped at the door. Taking second to glance out the door to see how far ahead his mother had gotten he cautiously walked back up to the counter.

"Mr. Ollivander, sir, I was wondering if a girl—Lily Evans—had come into buy her wand?"

"Lily Evans," Mr. Ollivander repeated as if he was trying to recollect whether or not she had come in.

"Yes, pretty, red hair, green eyes—she's a muggleborn."

"I remember every wand I've ever sold and also to whom I've sold them," Mr. Ollivander explained. "I do not believe I have had the pleasure of selling a wand to Ms. Evans yet."

"Oh," Severus thought for a moment, "Well sir, if you could, could you make sure she gets a really nice one." Mr. Ollivander was taken aback by this request. So many times children asked for him to give them a good wand—the best wand—and here was this young man asking that someone else get a great wand, something which he had never asked for himself.

"Of course," smiled Mr. Ollivander, "I only give the best." Next another strange thing happened—Severus smiled.

"Thank you," he said and scurried out the door. It was only a few seconds before he was unrecognizable in the crowd of witches and wizards outside. This Severus Snape was a strange boy. From the second he met Severus Snape, Mr. Ollivander thought he knew everything about him, but now he knew there was more to this boy than met the eye.


	7. Chapter 7

Ollivander's Memoirs

Lily Evans

Mr. Ollivander had been spending the last few minutes watching a family—a man, a woman, and a young girl—through the window of his shop. They had been outside, looking slightly confused, taking long glances at the surrounding stores. Mr. Ollivander was just about to offer them assistance when they turned towards his shop and walked inside. "Good morning," said Mr. Ollivander.

"Good morning," said the man. "Might this be the place for our daughter to buy her…wand," he hesitated slightly almost like he didn't believe it.

"Indeed it is," replied Mr. Ollivander.

"Oh good," the man said, relieved. "You see my wife," he gestured to the woman behind him with a hand on the young girl, "We're not…well we're not," he dropped his voice, "wizards."

"Oh I see," Mr. Ollivander tried to act like he was surprised. Anyone could tell this man and woman were clearly not wizards. Their daughter however…she had something special in her.

"Yes, we're what they called…oh darling, what was that…muddles?"

"Muggles?" Mr. Ollivander interjected.

"Ah, yes!" the man smiled. "That's the word. Truth be told, we had no idea about any of this until…" he thought for a moment, "Professor McGonagall paid us a visit with Lily's letter. That's my daughter, Lily," he nodded to the young girl. The name Lily struck a chord with Mr. Ollivander. He immediately thought of Severus Snape. He hadn't really looked at the girl until the mention of her name. She was a pretty little girl, with deep red hair and, what Mr. Ollivander noticed before anything else, brilliant green eyes. This had to be the Lily Evans to which Severus Snape was referring. A smile escaped Mr. Ollivander's mouth.

"Hello Ms. E…" Mr. Ollivander caught himself before saying Evans. Her father had not yet said their surname, "Lily."

"Hello, sir," she answered. Her parents were smiling at her.

"I'm Andrew Evans," he offered his hand for a shake, "and this is my wife, Rose." Lily had a wide smile like her father's, but she looked mostly like her mother, except Mrs. Evan's hair and eyes were duller versions of Lily's.

"Hello," said Mrs. Evans.

"Hello," replied Mr. Ollivander. "Well, I suppose we should work on getting Ms. Evans a wand," he looked down at Lily.

"Are there very different types?" asked Mrs. Evans. Mr. Ollivander's eyes lit up at the chance to explain.

"Why, of course. You see, each wand, like the witch or wizard who possesses it, is unique. The wand chooses the witch or wizard. A wand can work for any wizard or witch, but the wand that is truly fitted for him or her, that gives its allegiance, will work best." He turned to a stack of wand boxes behind him, pulling three off the shelf.

"For example," he began, pulling each wand out of its box."

"They're like shoes," Mr. Evans laughed, smiling at the boxes.

"Yes," Mr. Ollivander answered slightly befuddled by how Mr. Evans could compare the artistry and beauty of wands to something as simple and crude as shoes, but he didn't want to emphasize Mr. Evans' naivety concerning the wizarding world.

"You see this," he held out the first wand so that Lily could see, "is nine and a half inches. Its wood is ash and the core is a unicorn tail." Lily went wide-eyed at the mention of a unicorn tail.

"This next one," he handed Lily the second wand, "is made of yew. Its core is a dragon heartstring. Ten and one quarter inches." He made one last exchange with Lily letting her see the third wand.

"This is a cherry wood, with a unicorn tail core, 11 inches."

"Wow," Lily handed Mr. Ollivander back the wand. "I had no idea. I mean I had no idea about anything, but…I had no idea."

"Not many people do, Ms. Evans," remarked Mr. Ollivander, "even witches and wizards who have been brought up in this world do not understand completely." There was an air of silence for a moment. Mr. Ollivander could tell the Evans family had just heard quite a bit more information than planned.

"I think I have just the wand for you, Ms. Evans," Mr. Ollivander broke the silence. He carefully boxed up the three wands and placed them back in their rightful places, before venturing farther into the shop to search for a wand he thought would be most suited to Lily Evans.

He appeared with a wand already taken out of its box. "Here you are," he handed the wand to Lily. Her smile never left her mouth and her eyes seemed to light up as she grasped the wand tighter. "Willow, unicorn tail core, 10 and one fourth inches," he said. Lily was already so intrigued by the wand even though she hadn't even really seen what she could do with it. Mr. Ollivander caught sight of vase sitting behind the counter that was now holding a dying flower. He eyed the vase and with a nod gestured for Lily to try out her wand. At first hesitant, she flicked the wand and instantaneously, the flower regained its vibrant color and blossomed. Completely shocked, Lily's hand flew to her mouth hiding a large, impressed grin. Her parents were beaming.

"Oh darling," squealed Mrs. Evans.

"That was amazing, dear," added Mr. Evans. Mr. Ollivander was amused by how easily astonished they were. He thought of how much fun it must have been to explain everything to them, though Professor McGonagall could sometimes be a little weary of distraction, when there was a job to be done.

"Is this the wand for me?" Lily asked, looking hopeful.

"I would definitely say so," answered Mr. Ollivander, "and what a fine wand it is, good for charm work…oh that's a subject you'll learn in school," he answered Lily's questioning face when he mentioned charms.

"Brilliant!" stated Mr. Evans, "Now all we've got left is a…" he pulled a list out of his left pocket, "Cauldron." He laughed. "Blimey, Rose, it really does say cauldron," he held out the list so Mrs. Evans could read it.

"How much do we owe you," Mrs. Evans directed the attention back to Mr. Ollivander.

"Six galleons," he answered. Again Mr. Evans fumbled around in his pocket only this time pulling out a bunch of coins—galleons, knuts, and sickles. He took a moment to stare at the coins.

"Now that's the gold ones, right?"

"Yes, sir." Mr. Evans counted six galleons and handed them over to Mr. Ollivander.

"Well, I suppose we should be off to getting that cauldron now," began Mr. Evans.

"Right near the Leaky Cauldron is where you can buy them," said Mr. Ollivander.

"Thank you," replied Mr. Evans offering his hand, "It was a pleasure." Mrs. Evans approached the counter next, "Yes, thank you, have a lovely afternoon."

"Thank you so much, sir!" said Lily still tightly grasping her wand. She took one last glance at the now blossoming flowers. "Wait until I tell Severus," she whispered, not knowing that Mr. Ollivander could hear her. She looked up at him with her brilliant green eyes so lively and exclaimed, "I cannot wait for school!" Mr. Ollivander smiled in reply. He watched the family exit the shop and make their way down the alley a little less confused than before. He enjoyed when families of muggleborns came into the shop, at least the ones that were enthusiastic. He could not get Lily's awed expression out of his mind. He tried to imagine what it would be like when she first saw the Hogwarts Express and the castle itself. She seemed like a very sweet, charming girl, and he could tell talent was within her. He knew someday she would be a great witch.


End file.
